


I'm sorry my sweet baby I wish i'd been there..

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, DREAM MF KILLED TOMMY'S BITCHASS, Death, Dream mugged Tommy? idfk., Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Here please have some blue Phil calm yourself., Here please phil have a carrot calm yourself., I don't know what else to add, Mellohi, NOOO PHILZA MINECRAFT, PHIL IS GONNA GET REVENGE, PHIL IS VERY SAD, PHIL WAS TOO LATE, PHILZA MINECRAFT IS TOMMY'S FATHER AND DREAM IS THE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER, Phil Watson | Philza angst, Phil is sad, Philza :(, Philza Angst, Revenge, SO FIGHT FIGHT LIKE ITS THE LAST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE LIFE-, Sadness, Sleepy family dynamic, TAKE YOUR REVENGE, TOMMY MF DIED LMFAO, The Man Behind The Slaughter, Tommy's discs, WOAHOHOH, bitchboy is dead, fnaf reference, fucking crazy ass tags, it's been So Long, it's been so long reference, loss of son, reference, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Phil was too late to save Tommy, another one of his sons gone..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	I'm sorry my sweet baby I wish i'd been there..

**Author's Note:**

> PHILZA ANGST
> 
> Don't mind me listening to it's been so long

3rd POV

Tommyinnit was slain by Dream using [Nightmare]

Phil's eyes widened at that message.

It was too late.

He had failed to get to his son in time.

His son who frantically messaged him Dream was after him while Technoblade was gone.

He rushed to the cords, tears falling from his eyes, "Nonononno-" he ran faster. He looked at the cords, he was almost there, and he had finally made it. His eyes widened, staring at his son on the ground, bleeding out slowly. In the snow next to him was a red smiley face, Phil staring at it for a moment, quickly going over to his dying son.

Phil had no sort of potions, nothing, and it was already too late. "D-dad..?" Tommy whispered, looking at Phil, calling him dad instead of Phil.. "Fuck, fuck.. Tommy.." Tears were falling from his eyes, lifting his boy up, hugging him. "I'm so sorry.. fuck.. shit.. I was too late.." He cried, feeling Tommy weakly hug him back.

"I-it's o-okay... p-please... d-dont l-let g-go..." Tommy stuttered, shaking a bit, he could feel the life leaving him. "I-i won't let go, son.. I w-wont.." Phil whispered, "fuck.. T-Tommy.. i- if only I was quicker!" Phil sobbed, "It's okay." Tommy got his voice together. He was being strong for Phil, "i-im so h-happy i'm not.. going.. to.. die alone.." Tommy's vision was already starting to fade out.. Phil was already shaking, all that repeated in his head was.

"Not another.."

"Please no not again.."

"Not another of my sons."

Phil shook his head, opening his inventory, looking for anything. He had none of his potions on him, more tears falling from his eyes.. He leaned down, pressing his face into the others blonde locks, "Tom- Tommy.. I love you so much, so so much.. yo-you little gremlin.." Phil told the other, "Please just know.. I love you, my son.." Phil whispered to the other. "I-i know you do, D-dadza... i.. i.. love.. you.... to-too.." Tommy's vision was fading out..

Phil cried some more, feeling Tommy go limp in his arms, taking his last breath. Another one of his sons gone, once again in his arms.. He let out a painful sob, weeping at the loss of his beloved son, shaking. "I- I never had any favorites..." Phil cried out, just wanting Tommy to know something important, "I-i l-loved y-you a-all! yo-you al-all we-were s-so spe-special! i'm sorry my sweet baby I wish I'd been there.." Phil was crying as he held his sons dead body. Slowly got up, his son in his arms, slowly walking back to Techno's home.

By then Technoblade had gotten home, his robe hung up, relaxing. The Blade looked up as the door opened, eyes widening as Philza walked in, holding the body of Tommyinnit. He was speechless, he didn't know how to react, watching as Phil slowly put the body down.. "What.. what happened?" Techno asked, watching as Phil slowly looked up.

"..."

"Phil..?"

-

"S-surely not!?!? Tommy.. Tom is dead!?" Tubbo looked at Phil, eyes wide, Phil slowly nodding. He didn't even care if weapons were being pointed at him, "i- h-holy.." Tubbo felt a wave of emotions flow over him. "Surely not.. s-surely not.." He repeated, covering his mouth, tears falling from his eyes.. The weapons were lowered on Phil, Fundy and Quackity looking at Phil with disbelief. Phil was being completely serious, Tommyinnit was officially dead..

Tubbo turned around, putting his hands on his desk, leaning down. He could feel more tears falling from his eyes, eyes going over to an ender chest, then back to Phil. He slowly walked over to the chest, opening it, looking in it. In there he found something very special, Mellohi, Tommy's prized disc.

He walked over to Phil, holding it out to the other, it being in a case labeled 'Tommy's disc Mellohi'. "Philza.. I- have failed my job of being Tommy's best friend, keeping his trust, I betrayed him.." Tubbo sniffed, Phil staring at the disc. "I believe it would be best if you kept this, since you are his father, and I have failed him.." Tubbo told the other, "I'm sure he would feel better to know you have it, rather than me, after what I did." Phil slowly took the disc..

"T-Tubbo.. thank you.." Philza held onto it, looking at the disc in the case. Phil slowly turned around, walking out of L'Manberg, going to his old L'Manberg home. He opened his own EC, putting the possession inside, right next to two specific items.

Friendship emerald.

Friend's first coat.

Now Mellohi resided next to the two items, one from each of his sons. 

-

January 16th was the day of Tommy's funeral. It was a grim day, many people attended it, there was no sort of conflict. The only person who did not dare show up, was of course, Dream. The funeral was very somber, everyone was respectful, and they didn't dare mess it up. Many people gave their speeches, Phil being the last to give it, and his was very long..

-

"Tommy..."

"I loved him so much, even if he sometimes got on my nerves.. he- he still was something that brightened up my world.. He never failed to make me smile with the stupid shit he said sometimes, he was just a crazy little gremlin.." Phil looked down as he spoke, continuing his speech about his son.. Everyone listened in silence, letting Phil talk about his son, which went on for about 25 minutes. 

Soon though the funeral ended after everyone paid their respects, and the last there were Phil, Techno, and Ghostbur. The two of stood by their father, Techno and Ghostbur silent, Phil looking down at the casket. After a bit, Techno was the first to leave, Ghostbur staying with Phil in silence.. Phil watched as Ghostbur tried to hand him some Blue, "Wil.. all that blue wouldn't be enough to consume the sadness I am feeling right now." Phil told the other in a calm voice. "Oh." Ghostbur put the piece of blue away. The two sat there in silence, Phil taking another deep breath, "Wil, can I have some time alone?" Phil asked, Ghostbur nodding, leaving Phil alone.

Phil opened his inventory, first taking two things out, an enderchest and a jukebox. He placed both down, opening the chest, then taking out the disc Tubbo had gave him. He looked at the case, reading the words on it.

Tommy's disc Mellohi.

He delicately took the disc out of it's case, holding it with care, and gently inserted it into the jukebox. Mellohi started to play, Phil sitting down by the casket, listening in silence as the tune played. He sat there, crying in silence, face in his hands as the tune played. He knew how important this disc was to Tommy, he knew that Tommy had not listened to it in a while, so here he was listening to it with his son.

-

Everynight now Phil would sit alone outside on Techno's porch, listening to the tune, and he was always left alone.. Techno came out the home one day, mostly cause the snow was getting heavier, and he didn't want Phil getting hypothermia or anything. "Phil." Techno went over to his father, putting a hand on the elders shoulder, "you should head inside now.." he told Phil, "the snow is picking up.."

"I'll be fine.. Techno.." Phil replied, the song was halfway done.

"Phil- please." Techno muttered, frowning a bit more, his concerns growing..

"Techno- please. i'll be fine, just.. the song is almost over.. i- I just want to finish.." Phil looked turned, one blue eye looking at the other. Techno sighed, "Alright.. Phil.." he turned to go back inside, getting stuff prepared for when Phil came back in. About a minute later Phil came in, promptly putting the disc into his ender chest, feeling Techno put a blanket around his shoulders..

"Techno.." Phil muttered, Techno hugging his father, "Yeah..?" 

"I'm scared.." Phil closed his eyes..

"Why.. why are you scared..?" Techno frowned, holding his father tighter..

"I'm so scared i'm going to fail you too.."

"I failed Wilbur, I failed Tommy.. i'm so scared.." Phil started to cry once again..

"i- Dad.." Techno muttered, moving to turn Phil around, hugging the other, "N-no.. Techno.. I- I couldn't even save you from being executed! even if- the totem saved you! the point is I couldn't save you.. I couldn't save Wilbur, I couldn't save you, and I couldn't save Tommy! I'm a horrible father, Techno.." Phil started to cry harder, Techno rubbing his back, "The execution wasn't your fault.." he held Phil in his arms as Phil sobbed.. 

"Techno.. Technoblade.. the point is I wasn't the one who saved you, it was the totem.. that means- that means if it every comes down to it, I won't be able to save you.." Phil muttered, Techno feeling his own self breaking. He had been so strong the past few days, but now he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down into tears, hugging Phil close to him, hiding his face into the others blonde hair. (Phil has his hat off.)

After a long bit of crying over everything, Phil and Techno soon stopped, the two pulling away from their hug. "We should get some rest.." Phil told the other, Techno nodding, "I- dadza.." Phil had noticed Techno had switched to dad/dadza instead of Phil, it made him quite happy.. "Yeah..?" He looked up at Techno.. Techno looked a bit embarrassed, looking away, "can.. can you do what you used to do when I was younger...? so I can fall asleep easier.." He asked, whispering shyly.

Phil giggled a bit at his son, moving his hand up, patting the boys head, "Course I can, son." then Phil and Techno went to Techno's room upstairs. Phil put Techno to sleep, simply by the other laying on his stomach, and rubbing the others back soothingly, while telling him a story.. Within 10minutes Techno had fallen asleep, and Phil was smiling softly. Once Techno was fully asleep, Phil got up, looking at a picture on the wall. He went down the ladder, his lips formed in a thin line, grabbing his jacket. 

He got his winter clothes on, grabbing his weapon, and his hat. He opened the front door, walking out the door, closing it behind him. He put the hat on his head, holding it down on his head, tightening his grip on the handle of the sword. 

"Time to get revenge for my son.."

-The End-


End file.
